


Spaceman Spiff and the Brain-Eaters of Zokbar-5

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [12]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alien Biology, Aliens, Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies. Aliens. Zombie Aliens. Or rather, alien-controlled zombies, but they all want your brains in the end so what does it matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceman Spiff and the Brain-Eaters of Zokbar-5

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12 - Parasite

We join the intrepid  _ **Spaceman**   **Spiff**_ in low orbit over the dreaded planet Zokbar-5. When we last left our fearless hero, he had just responded to a distress call sent by the marooned crew of a research vessel sent to collect samples from Zokbar-5's surface. What will he find in the unforgiving mountains of this mysterious world...?

As Spiff descends into the atmosphere, an intimidating hum drones out from the mountains below. Is it his ship reacting to something in the air? Some strange resonance from the planet itself, perhaps?

No! It's a Zokbarian craft, lying in wait with an ambush!  _ **Evasive action!**_

Though our daring explorer's skills are second to none, the Zokbarians are ruthless. His craft is struck once- twice- Spiff is going down!

Miraculously, he manages to eject before his ship crashes into the mountainside, but the terrain is not merciful. Before he loses consciousness, however, Spiff is able to get a better look at the aliens giving chase...

 _**Zounds!** _

Are those  ** _humans_** piloting the ship?

Our hero will have his answer when he awakens, though it may not be welcome...

\---

When we next encounter  _ **Spaceman** **Spiff**_ , he is just coming to his senses in an unfamiliar room - from the looks of it, some sort of diabolical brainwashing center for prisoners of the Zokbarians. Clearly, the fiends have no respect for the autonomy of others and desire to manipulate their unfortunate captives to become loyal to their empire. Yes, as he looks around, he can clearly see the other poor souls trapped along with him.

Alas, it is too late for them - already, their skulls have been pried open and a loathsome Zokbarian grub has tunneled within, making the captives into helpless puppets. What a gruesome fate!

One of the guards is approaching Spiff, ready to cleave open his head and desecrate his brains just like the others! Our hero's only hope is to slip out of the chair he's propped in and run, but he must wait for the most opportune moment. Every second, the hideous creature, once a functioning human, draws closer...

Closer...

_**Closer...** _

With a burst of heroic willpower,  _ **Spaceman Spiff**   _leaps from his prisoner's chair and makes for the exit!

Soon, he will be free! Behind him, the Zokbarian guard lets out a frustrated cry:

"Calvin! Not  _again_!"

\---

"Yes," Calvin's mom sighed into the phone. "I'll be by the school right away to pick him up. You said a week's suspension? Is there any way I can talk you into making it shorter? ...No, I understand. Thank you."

She returned the phone to its hook a bit more forcefully than necessary and reached up to massage her temples. How many days did the school year last, again?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write. I tried to emulate Calvin's internal narration style, with all the melodrama. I think that Zokbar-5 was the name of one of the planets mentioned in a Spaceman Spiff daydream, but I'm not 100% sure on that.


End file.
